1. Field
The present specification generally relates to optical fibers and light emitting apparatuses, and, more particularly, to light diffusing optical fibers and light emitting apparatuses including light diffusing optical fibers.
2. Technical Background
A variety of conventional lighting sources, such as Edison-type light bulbs, may be used to providing lighting for a variety of lighting applications. Conventional lighting sources may have drawbacks, such as high energy consumption, high heat production, short useful life, etc.
Optical fibers are used in a wide variety of applications in which light is delivered from a light source to a target region. For example, in some applications, such as lighting, signage, biological applications, etc., light diffusing optical fibers may be utilized such that light propagating through the light diffusing optical fiber is scattered radially outward along a length of the fiber, thereby illuminating the target region along the length of the fiber. However, existing light diffusing optical fibers fail to provide satisfactory illumination characteristics for some applications.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative light diffusing optical fibers and light emitting apparatuses that include light diffusing optical fibers.